1. Copending Pat. Applications
In copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 822,096 entitled SURGICAL STAPLER filed Aug. 5, 1966, and in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 822,076 entitled HEMOSTATIC CLIP APPLICATOR filed Aug. 5, 1977, both assigned to the present assignee, hemostatic clip applicators for the strangulation of tubular members in a rapid and automatic manner is disclosed. The present invention is directed toward hemostatic clips useful in the above cited devices and similar applying devices.
2. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to the field of devices useful in the strangulation of tubular members, and more specifically, to hemostatic clips used in the strangulation of blood vessels and other fluid ducts.
3. Prior Art:
Many surgical procedures require the severence and closure of numerous veins, arteries or other blood vessels and fluid ducts. Typically, this severence and closure has been accomplished by first severing the vessel and then clamping it with a hemostat. A ligature is then secured about each vessel which provides closure and permits removal of the clamps. This procedure is quite time consuming and some surgical procedures are further complicated by the fact that they require the closure of a great many vessels in a very limited area.
One prior art attempt to provide more rapid yet effective strangulation of blood vessels and the like is described by Skold, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,230. Skold utilizes a clip formed from a length of smooth round wire stock which has been bent into a generally V-shaped configuration. This length of wire is squeezed around the vessel, which is to be closed, by an application device. Another prior art attempt to provide effective strangulation is described by Samuels, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,944. The clip disclosed by Samuels is also a generally V-shaped configuration, although it has teeth-like projections extending inwardly on two opposing arms. When the clip is closed about a vessel, the opposing teeth of the clip engaged the vessel from both sides and squeeze it shut. A third prior art attempt to provide rapid yet effective strangulation is disclosed by Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,628. The Wood clip is formed of a strip of non-toxic material which is triangular in cross-section, having a flat side facing inwardly and at least one valley along the outer length of the material. Across the flat inwardly facing sides are serations configured so as to run parallel to the direction of the vessel. A fourth prior art attempt to provide an effective clip design is disclosed by Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,216. This Wood clip is also formed of an elongate strip of non-toxic material which has at least one longitudinal valley and at least one crosswise serration in the interior surface of its pair of arms.
Two problems are associated with all of the prior art clip constructions noted above. First, the surface area of contact between the opposing faces of the clips is severely limited by the configuration of the faces. This limited surface area could prevent thorough strangulation, resulting in the possibility of incomplete closure. Second, the configuration of the surface areas which contact the vessel allow possible slippage of the clip along the vessel. That is, the surface areas contacting the vessel are configured such that they do not oppose slippage of the clip along the length of the vessel being secured.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved hemostatic clip for the strangulation of blood vessels and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved hemostatic clip with a large surface area of contact between the opposing surfaces of the clips.
It is yet another object of the present inveniton to provide an improved hemostatic clip which will not slip along the length and width of the vessel.